The Manager
by PennyLane93
Summary: Santana is in love with her assistant manager, Quinn. Even though acting on her feelings is highly inappropriate, this forbidden love may just find a way.
1. Chapter 1

First off, this is the corrected version of chapter 1. for any of you who read this before I edited it, I apologize. I once again tried to write a chapter from my phone but autocorrect really screwed me over this time. Now I remember why I stopped writing chapters from my phone.

AN: I've decided to take a short break from "the wedding singer chick". I've stumped when it comes to thinking of ideas for next chapter so if any of you readers have any ideas, tell me.

Also, I don't plan on making this fic very long. 5-10 chapters most likely. This fic also be based on my life but for once, Santana will portraying me instead of Quinn. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Introduction

I really shouldn't be crushing on her this hard. She's my manager...well she's the assistant manager of my department but same difference. In a way, its better than my coworker who has a crush on one of our coworkers who is married and has a kid but my assistant manager is like 32 and I'm only 20 years old. And she's my assistant manager! I dream of a life where we could live happily ever after but I know I'm just giving myself false hope. I've really got it bad.

I work at this big electronics store that has a music department where we sell guitars, basses, drums and audio stuff. That's the department I work with my best friend, Rachel. She's the one who I was talking about. She has a crush on Finn, who works in the other music department where we sell CDs and such. My manager is this guy named Will. He's pretty cool. For a manager, he's pretty laid back. Then there's Quinn. I didn't really notice how stunning she was into my second day working there. It caught my attention to see her wearing a red and indigo plaid button down shirt but when she took it off to reveal her tight, black, vintage Rolling Stones shirt that made me fall for her.

We didn't start talking as friends until a few months after I started working. For a while, the only times we talked were when it was work related. Then our coworker, Puck, came to our department to flirt with Quinn. Quinn and I just laughed at Puck's goofy self. She found out I like girls when Rachel and I were talking and Rachel mentioned my "smoking hot girlfriend", Sugar. When things became tough with sugar, I began to tear up while at work. Quinn saw my watering eyes and she comforted me until Rachel came in to work. When Rachel came in, I went on break and Quinn's shift ended and she went home. When I got back from my break, I was telling Rachel about how Quinn was comforting me. According to Rachel, Quinn was telling Rachel that she was very concerned about me. Just hearing that made my heat flip inside me. When I got home that night, Sugar dumped me via text. I began to cry like crazy. I tore up the movie stub from our first date and all the love notes she gave me. I was moments away from tearing up the song I wrote for her but then I thought about Quinn. I remembered conversation that she, Rachel and I recently had where she said that she thinks writing songs for someone is such a beyond sweet gesture and that she wishes someone would write a song for her. I quickly sent her a Facebook message thanking her for comforting me right before I started to write her a song. I woke up the next day with a Facebook alert. I checked my notifications to see a new message.

"Hey, anytime! I just want to you smiling again :)" Those were Quinn's exact worlds in her reply to me. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat while I blushed at the smiley face emoticon. The next day, she came up to me and asked how everything went. I told her that Sugar dumped me and she pouted. She told me that she was thinking about me yesterday before I messaged her and that she was hoping that everything turned out okay. Then she hugged me for the first time and I felt like I was just taken to heaven. Ever since then, I, Santana Lopez have been head over heels for my assistant manager, Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

ErosEternaGlee: I will try to update as often as I can. My laptop just came back from repairs and I'm still looking for the disk that I need to reinstall Microsoft word. Sorry about the wait.

To all my readers: I apologize about the wait. I am having complications with my laptop. Now on to the story. Also, since this story is based off a crush I have in my reality, I am going to name each chapter after a song that makes me think of my real life Quinn or a song I wrote for her.

Chapter 2: What Makes you Different (Makes you Beautiful)

Let me explain this Quinn to you. She may be in her thirties but she could still pass off for 25. She has medium length blonde hair that she barely styles but it looks like a golden waterfall cascading down her back. She also has these bangs that she pushes to the sides of her face because she doesn't like cutting her hair. Her hair frames her lovely face which I have noticed is flawless. Her smile could make the cast of Les Mis fill with joy. When she smiles, you could feel her happiness radiating from her smile.

Then she has these quirks. When you first meet her, she is awkwardly shy. At first, it seems like she's a bit of a snob and she doesn't even notice you. Then you start to get to know her and you realize that she's just shy in the cutest way possible. She's like me where she will want a hug but she won't give one unless the other person makes the first move. I learned this after one of the times Rachel and I were talking and Quinn came over to our zone and I thought she came to say hi. She walked away and Rachel turned to me.

"You're such an idiot, San! Quinn came over here because she wanted you to give her a hug!"

"What? How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because whenever she comes to our zone, she wants a hug. Now go find her and give her a hug."

She also never stands normally. Most people stand with their legs straight together or sometimes leaning on one leg. Quinn stands in these strange ballerina poses, sometimes with her legs twisted around each other. I swear, she doesn't sound like she's a looney toon that escaped from toon town and can do all these strange body movements. She just can't stands still which leads up to her having these adorably unique stances. I've also noticed that she has a bit of a bounce to her step and sways her hips just enough for me to have a lady boner when she walks by. I really have it bad for her. She's so imperfect but yet it all seems so perfect to me. Oh crap here she comes with her purse. Her shift must be over.

"So you're gonna leave me here, all alone?" I pout at her. Rachel's shift just ended so although my department is full, my zone is empty.

"I can stay for a bit," She smiled. "So how's things with Sugar?"

"Uugh she needs to get lost," I vented. "She dumps me via text two days ago and yet she keeps testing me. She can't just dump me like yesterday's trash and still expect to be friends."

"She's still texting you?"

"Yeah but I have yet to text back."

"Good. She doesn't even deserve your friendship."

"Yeah, I haven't even bothered to write a song about her. Thats how little I care."

"You still write songs?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I'll play you one after Will leaves for the day." Although he is a cool manager but he doesn't like it when I play with guitars during my shift. Quinn is cool with it though. She's closer with Rachel and I more than she is with Will. Time flew by and soon Will left for the day. Once he left, I grabbed the first acoustic guitar I could find and I began to play for her. Little did she know that the song I was playing was a song that I had written for her.

"Forbidden love, you're all I need,

You make me blush by standing close to me,

I shouldn't think of you this way,

But hey, what can I say?

I love you..."

I sang the song for her and she loved it.

"Did you write it for anyone in particular?" She asked.

"Not really. I just wrote it because of all the times I have fallen for a friend who only likes me as a friend."

"Story of my life," She told me.

"Telllll me about it." Little did she know. Then I smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna play you a song. I didn't write it but it still comes from my heart," I said as seriously as possible as I started to strum a chord. Quinn watched me intently.

"It's a small world after all,

It's a small world after all,

It's a small world after all,

Its a small, small world..."

I sang the song while giggling and Quinn laughed along.

"Wow, you actually know that song on guitar? Most people get pissed when I sing that song."

"I have a thing for silly kiddy songs," I told her.

"I actually love that song. When I go to disney, no one ever wants to go on that ride with me."

"I would go on it with you! I love that ride too."

The store manager came over and decided to make fun of the way Quinn was standing and she rolled her eyes from annoyance.

"Leave her alone, Sue. You are just jealous of how awesome Quinn is." I told the store manager. "Quinn, Don't listen to Sue. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Aww thanks. But now I am all self conscious about how I stand thanks to Sue."

"Just Ignore her. She's an idiot."

"Well I'm gonna go home before Sue can pick on me anymore." We hugged goodbye and I glanced at her over my shoulder as she left. I realized I still had the guitar out so I played one more son before I put it back.

"What makes you different, makes you beautiful ,

What's there inside you, shines through to me

In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need

You're all I need, oh girl

What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me..."

AN: The songs used in this chapter are "Forbidden Love," written by me (You can find this song by searching theamandamaniac on youtube) "It's a Small World" and "What Makes you different (Makes you Beautiful) by the backstreet boys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you liked it, feel free to review. If you didn't like it, still feel free to review. Till next time, -Penny


End file.
